


Lucky One

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: "Sometimes in war, it's hard to be the one that survives." -Commander Cody
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Lucky One

_Fives is--_

_No. Not him. Not Fives._

All these years, the battle of the Citadel had echoed in his mind, the only thought he's clung to was to see his brother again. The only other member of Domino Squad.

Now he's gone and Echo is all that's left. A legacy of underdogs, soldiers who went above and beyond and Echo is all that's left. 

He sits on the medical gurney, staring helplessly up at Rex and Cody. He can see the pain in their eyes, the hollow stares and he knows they feel it too. They're survivors and somehow, that's a fate worse than death in a war with no end in sight. They're here and their brothers are gone. They're here and the ache in their souls is an inky chasm that grows ever deeper with each life lost. They stand there with the news he'd prayed he'd never live to hear. News he knows they've carried with them since Echo's alleged death.

"How?" It's all that mattered. A bitter question that turns his stomach in a dangerous concoction of rage and disbelief.

"Echo--"

" _Captain,"_ his hardened features soften as he takes a quivering breath, closing his eyes for a moment as if opening them again would mean his brother is truly gone, "Rex, how did it happen?"

Rex's brows raise in concern as he looks to Cody for help.

"He died a hero, Echo." Cody assures him, reaching out and resting a comforting hand on the final member of Domino Squad's shoulder, "That's what matters. Get some rest, soldier. The 501st is lucky to have you back."

Echo watches as his commanding officers - his friends - leave. His gaze drops to the data pad in his hands, the holoimage of the four brothers heavy in his hands. 

_The 501st is lucky to have you back._

Fives was always the lucky one. Why couldn't Echo have _him_ back?

To his right, there's a small plaque secured to bulkhead. Anywhere else, Fives would have been just another causality, but aboard General Skywalker's flagship, he's honored as the hero he was.

_CT-5555: Hero of the Republic_

\------------------------


End file.
